Winx Club - Episode 413
The Wizards' Attack (Roxy's Energy in the Nickelodeon dub) is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Klaus carries Artu to Roxy while the Winx get ready to battle the Wizards of the Black Circle. Ogron demands the Winx hand over the White Circle. Bloom tells him his threats don’t scare them. Sky tells the Winx to protect Roxy and he will hold off the Wizards. The Wizards easily disarm the specialists. Ogron picks up Brandon’s weapon and begins to fight with sky. Sky uses his sword to block Ogron’s energy from hurting the Winx. The Winx transform into their Zoomix wings take Roxy, Klaus, and Artu away. As the Wizards run off, Timmy throws a tracker onto Anagan. The Winx appear at the train station with Roxy, Klaus, and Artu. Klaus comforts Roxy and she is sad about Artu. Roxy yells at the Winx and blames them for what happened. Bloom tries to comfort Roxy but Aisha tells her to stop. Bloom stays with Roxy and the other Winx go to stop the Fairy Hunters. Helia and Timmy walk through the forest looking for Anagan’s signal. The signal is distorted and Helia tells them to go. Anagan appears in a tree and crushes the tracker. Flora’s vines appear from behind and grab Anagan. Flora traps Anagan in her vines. Anagan breaks out and catches Flora from behind. He leaves Timmy telling him he’s a coward and Timmy races after him. Timmy latches on to Anagan’s foot and gets pulled with him. Anagan run up the side of a building and cuts the cord. Tecna catches Timmy before he hits the ground and tries to blast Anagan. She gets hurt herself and Anagan gets away. Meanwhile. Riven and Brandon try to race after Dumon, but run into Gantlos instead. They blast Gantlos and Stella tells him that Roxy is safe. Another Brandon appears and tells Stella that the other one is Duman. The two Brandons battle and Stella doesn’t know which one to blast. One tells Stella that it’s me and that he’s spry for what happended to Mitzy. Stella knows that is the true Brandon and blasts the other one. It transform into Duman. Stella and Brandon reconcile. Gantlos gets up and Riven starts to go after him. Musa tells him to stop but he doesn’t listen and then Duman blasts him. Riven tells Musa to watch out as Duman starts to prepare to blast her. On the top of the train, Ogron is battling Nabu, Sky, and Aisha. Ogron takes Nabu’s staff and breaks it. He uses it to trip Sky and throws Nabu off the edge. Aisha catches Nabu and Sky hangs onto the edge of the train. They battle and the train pulls into the station. Bloom starts to fight Ogron and throws he ammo back at her. She gets blasted and Bloom tells Roxy she is their last hope. Bloom tells Roxy to take the White Circle but Roxy doesn’t want to. Ogron starts to threaten Roxy and Klaus steps in front of her. Ogron punches Klaus and tells Roxy to give the White Circle to him. She starts to but Klaus tells her not to. Roxy gets overwhelmed and Ogron starts to summon a storm. Riven tells Musa to go to the group and Musa blasts him because she knows the real Riven never likes to work in groups. Bloom attacks them, and they disappeared afterwards. However,the girls do not know if they have won for good. In the end, they have a celebration and The Tree of Life starts having new leaves, with Ninfea saying that Earth is now ready to welcome new Fairies. Major Events *The Fairy Hunters are defeated for the time being. *Stella and Brandon reconcile. *The Winx get the inhabitants of Gardenia to believe in the existence of magic. *Bloom holds onto the White Circle for Roxy. Debuts *Morgana Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Musa **Stella **Tecna **Flora **Aisha **Roxy *Wizards of the Black Circle **Duman **Ogron **Anagan **Gantlos *Specialists **Brandon **Riven **Timmy **Sky **Helia **Nabu *Klaus *Andy Trivia *This was the final appearance of the Pixies in 4th season before they starred in their own show, "Pop Pixie". *During some scenes in the episode, Roxy's yellow tips in her hair were briefly missing. *This marks the last appearance of Digit. Mistakes *If you look closely, when Stella was fighting Gantlos, Musa's hair was cut off and half of her arms are gone. *When the Winx are teleporting, if you look closely, you can see Roxy having her Zoomix wings. *Bloom's right arm puff is the same color as her skin at one point. *Flora's socks are missing. *When Brandon and Duman (in the form of Brandon) were fighting, Stella's eyelashes are gone. *In the Cinélume dub during the title sequece the word attack is mistakenly spelt attak. Voice Cast Cinélume Voice Cast *Angela Galluppo as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu Quotes "How did you know that wasn't me?" '- Riven' "I know you so well. You never like to work in groups." '- Musa' Videos Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Roxy Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume